


Their Other Friend

by That_1_Name



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019), What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: 27 years later, Pennywise awakens to once again feast upon the innocent children of Derry, but something is wrong with him.  An obsession has taken over his hunger for the lives of seven specific people, and, if they won’t come to him, then he’ll have to go to them.





	Their Other Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: everything belongs to their respective creators. Enjoy.

It was still; nothing lived in the crater buried deep, hidden by the earth in a poor attempt to cage up the escaped beast. The air was stagnant and repugnant of decay, sealed up just about 27 years ago as it slept in its tomb. In the center of this cavity, unnatural formations rose like spikes from the darkest depths; these black jagged shapes did not fit into the natural terrain, like a wound that got infected and turned the skin sickly green. This would’ve been enough to mark the place as a home to the ethereal and other-worldly, but above the ground was something much worse. Floating in an uncanny way were strings of viscera and blood spinning in a slow orbit. Below this bizarre image were dead worms, flies, and other critters that had fallen into this tomb, adding to the sour odor filling the space.

As if beckoned by an unseen force, the cavern rumbled, like a lung taking in a deep breath. The rumbling kept increasing in force till the earth grew deathly still. The ceiling seemed to open wide like a grand beast yawning after a restful sleep, descended from this maw were a trio of lights, twinkling with a deviant glow. The blood and pieces of flesh started closing in, fitting together like a macabre puzzle.

A faint heartbeat echoed in the cavern, slowly building up to a steady beat.

_Welcome to The Losers club, asshole!_

The heartbeat spiked.

_Kill the fucking clown!_

_Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it Kill it_

The lights frantically danced around. The corpse that has taken shape seemed to teeter to and fro, heartbeat deafening loud as the cries of children filled the space. Piece by piece, a head started taking shape on the form, hair sprouting out from the skull like worms digging out of the earth when it rains. With a sickening splat, bones and muscles breaking in several spots, the corpse fell. Legs and arms contorted into unnatural positions, with sickening loud cracks, the bones mended themselves as they snapped into place. It rose with a stagger, the desecrated clown costume matted and beaten. Pupils rolled into place within the empty eye sockets as it took in a deep breath before letting out a pained roar, its jaw opening up wide to reveal rows of sharp teeth. The roar was filled with anguish and malevolence. A gloved hand came up to touch its face, noting its left cheek was missing, which meant the rows of sharp teeth beneath were visible, and that there was a hole on its forehead, pieces of its shell flaking away upon contact. Its eyes watched the white pieces languidly fall, fingers twitching and moving of their own accord.

Before it had time to register its current state, an aroma seeped into the cavern that had drool falling from its lips almost instantly with a hunger that hasn't been sated in years. With an urgency only known to a predator, it followed the scent, teeth rattling to be put to use.

~

The sky was bright and sunny lighting up the town of Derry. People were just milling about their daily lives, not a thought casted to what rested beyond the borders of their small town. Why should they, one of them would ask, since Derry has everything they need.

Down one idyllic street, Eddie Thornton, no older than 7 years, was hopping along the sidewalk. Humming a rhyme his mother once told him while he breathed in the sweet scent of the summer air. His hair shined a brilliant shade of blonde in the light, bouncing just as a carefree as he did. He was currently wearing a new t-shirt his mom had gotten him as a gift for getting mad at him a few weeks back; it had a picture of dinosaurs fighting and eating each other. 

“Someone help me?” 

He froze; the voice was strange, yet very sad like it was crying. His eyes looked up and down the empty street, the trees rustling in the mild wind blowing about. His nose scrunched up as there was a faint smell in the air that reminded him of when he forgot his lunch outside one day and it reeked when he came back for it. His mother said a word that he couldn’t remember. _The word was rotten_.

“Please, anybody?”

Eddie cupped his hands together, uncertain on what to do, but his heart was telling him to find this voice to maybe help as that’s what good children do. “Hello,” he calls out trying to be brave like the heroes he reads about.

The voice cried out, “I hear you, please, come help me.”

“Wh-where are you?”

“Down here,” that’s when Eddie noticed the nearby drainage opening across the street. Making sure to look both ways before crossing, he slowly crept towards the opening, the instinctual part of him keeping from getting any closer. He shook his head trying to dislodge the smell from his nose. It reminded him of when he went to go visit his grandmother in a nursing home. He didn’t like it as the place smelled funny. His father mentioned something that made his mom yell at him. _He mentioned how it smelled stagnant as if the air was just as old and rustic._ He’s not sure why, but the hairs were standing up on the back of his neck. He kneeled down, still a good number of feet away from the hole.

“Hello, are you in there?”

A shadow appeared in the hole, but did not come closer, staying hidden in the darkness where the sunlight outside couldn’t illuminate its features. The only thing Eddie could make out were two bright glowing orbs staring at him.

“Oh, it’s so nice to finally meet someone. I’ve been down here for so long.”

“What are you doing down there?”

“Waiting,” the eyes seemed to float and bounce in the darkness, “my friends said that they would come back, so I’ve been down here waiting for them. It’s been a very long time since they left, and I’m so lonely.”

The voice warbled; Eddie imagined a pair of lips quivering in sadness with big drops of tears streaming down those eyes he was looking at. He remembers his mom had that same look a few weeks ago, and then they had to go to this big place where grandma was sleeping in a box.

“I’m sorry, maybe they’ll come back soon.”

“I hope so. Till they do, I’ve been trying to find a friend, but people don’t seem to like me.”

“Why’s that?”

“They’re scared of me because I’m ugly! That’s why my friends told me to hide down here so the bullies couldn’t find me.”

“I know about bullies. My mom told me I shouldn’t listen to them.”

“Your mom is smart.”

“She also said that friends can help make the bullies go away.”

“Very smart then, but I have no friends to keep the bullies away. Would you mind maybe being my friend?”

Eddie hesitated. Before it was easy to talk with this stranger, both having bullies that picked on them, but, suddenly, he feels like maybe he should go away now.

“I’m not sure, mister.”

“Please, at the very least let me tell you my name.”

“Uh, ok.”

“My name is Pennywise,” the giggle that echoed out of the hole sounded garbled and wrong.

Eddie laughs, “That’s a funny name.”

“How rude of you! You’re no better than the bullies! You’re just as mean for laughing at me!”

Being called a bully triggered something in Eddie’s head. He could never be like them as they were bad people like his mom said. “Wait, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh.”

“Horrible, horrible person. You’re nothing but a bully.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Eddie was almost near tears, pleading, “please don’t call me a bully.”

“I don’t even know your name and you’re already picking on me.”

Eddie saw an opportunity to make up for what he did, “Well, my name is Eddie.”

A silence passed between them, the eyes seemed to glow brighter. “I’m sorry,” the deep voice seemed to echo in the tunnel, vibrating with malice that Eddie couldn’t pick up on, “can you come closer and say your name again. It’s so loud down here.”

Eddie took a tentative step closer; the smell was starting to make his head swim.

“Closer, please, I wouldn’t want you to repeat yourself.”

Frightened, Eddie eased closer, having to forcefully make his legs cooperate. He remembered now what else the smell reminded him of. His mother didn’t notice, but he got closer to his grandma’s sleeping form, and he caught a whiff of something off her that made him vomit. She yelled at him after; he started to cry. _He smelled decay_. 

Swallowing deeply to keep the bile down, he spoke, “I said, my name is Edd-,” a bright light shot out from the opening, Eddie’s arms falling like dead weight to his sides. He stood motionless on the spot, eyes glassed over. Two pair of sickly white arms, wearing stained white gloves covered in tattered sleeves, slithered out from the opening, wrapped around Eddie’s legs and torso like a python coiling around its prey. With an eerie stillness accompanied by the sound of rustling trees and birds singing under the bright sun, his body was lifted and taken into the opening. A few minutes later, a man walking his dog rounded the corner and would pass by the same opening, noticing nothing out of place except the hint of a horrible smell.

~

Outside Neibolt, a group of teenagers were eyeing it with trepidation. The one standing in front with the concerned look on his face couldn’t help but rub his palms on his ripped jeans, sneakers shuffling in place as he tries to psych himself up. His other two friends were waiting patiently on their bike. Robert was scowling at him while Cole seemed pretty chilled just relaxing on his handlebar.

The three were your typical case of teenagers, messy hair stylized to look cool, pants that seemed a little tight, or loose in Cole’s case, and various smatterings of facial hair on their faces. 

Robert, the one sporting a poor half existent moustache on his face, which he is very proud of, spoke up in a snarl, “If you’re not a pussy, go on in then, Nate.”

“That’s rich coming from you, Robert, last I checked you couldn’t even ask out Kaitlin the other day.”

“That’s only because it wasn’t the right time, dickweed!”

“Isn’t that what you said the previous time, Robert,” Cole commented with ease, a small smirk on his face.

Robert pivoted towards Cole, pointing out an accusing finger while his face turned red, “You shut your fucking mouth, Cole, I could do it whenever I feel like it so get off my dick!”

Cole didn’t even try to hide his amusement as he grinned, completely unaffected by Robert’s anger, “It’ll probably be the most action your dick will ever see.”

Nate snickers.

“Man, fuck the both of you, if you’re not gonna go in the house I have better shit to do.”

“Go on then, none of us are gonna stop you.”

“Fuck this then.”

Robert starts biking away, shooting out a few more curses at his friends. Nate and Cole looked at each other.

“Remind me again why we’re friends with him.”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing. I think it had to do something about him being the only one around who could get us beer?”

“Sounds about right.”

The two stood in silence, both eyeing up the house.

“Listen, Nate, if you don’t want to go in there, I understand. From what I heard, the place has a shady history.”

“Are you calling me a pussy too, Cole?”

“No, man, I’m just saying I get it. Place is pretty fucked up.”

Nate seems to consider his options before taking a steady step towards the house. Cole kept his distance, but he watched on as Nate slowly crept past the front door. 

Looking around the interior, Nate covered his mouth as the air was stale and littered with webs and vines. There was also this dank aroma coming from one of the rooms like raw sewage. He was about to call back to Cole when he froze, skin covered in goosebumps. A scream was lodged in his throat, strangled in place by the fear to make any noise. From the depths of what he can only think is his own imagination he swears he can hear something growling in the house. Time seemed to be passing too slowly for Nate, eyes glued on the doorway unable to move the muscles in his neck. Another deeper growl made the wood paneling he was on shiver, and he gave out a weak cry as he soiled his pants with urine.

“Hey, Nate, you ok in there?”

Nate couldn’t respond, but the voice of his friend was enough to get him to regain control of his legs. He ran out of the house, panting, tears falling from his eyes. He completely ignored his friend’s voice of concern and his own bike as he just kept running and running.

~

A crunching sound echoed in the sewer tunnels as flesh and bone was torn apart. Pennywise was crouched over the lifeless corpse of Eddie Thronton, chunks of his body missing from randomly placed bites. His arm was currently being gnawed on as Pennywise gave out another cry, chunks of flesh and blood splattering against the wall from his wail.

“Why don’t you taste right, Eddie?!”

He took another bite, teeth breaking easily through cartilage and muscles. 

“You don’t even smell right!”

Out of a rage he lifted up the corpse by the mangled remains of the arm and threw it against the nearby wall. It made a cracking sound when it made contact and fell into a small pool of water, one glassy eye staring up. 

Pennywise was growling deep in its throat; the skin on its face started fixing itself till the only imperfection left was the crack where the scar on its forehead was. Its eyes narrowed, teeth bared as it took in a deep breath. On loop behind those eyes were the faces of the ones that got away, that hurt it.

“Where did you all go? Did you all really leave me behind?”

A whimper escaped its throat, “I need to find them, I need to _eat _them.” That’s when a familiar scent caught its attention. Its eyes rolled up till only the whites could be seen as it drank deep from this intoxicating fragrance. A happy, sadistic smile stretched wide across its face, drool leaking out from between its teeth. 

“_Mikey_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's my attempt at doing a multi-chapter fic, which I have never done before. FUN, but this idea has been bouncing around in my head. I've got some things plotted out for the chapters to come. Updates will be sporadic as I will be writing for this fic in between other oneshots and proper essays I should be doing (whoops). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and have a lovely day XOXO


End file.
